falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Clash Coat (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)
Clash Coat, introduced in Chapter 1 of Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony, is an earth pony (who is likely part Crystal Pony) mare from Stable 13. She wonders the Equestrian wasteland in and around Detrot trying to figure out why she can shine like a crystal. Clash has a bad habit of judging ever pony she meets by the twisted gold standard of beauty used in her stable. She usually mentally or physically slaps herself for doing so. In combat, even though never having fired a weapon before entering the wasteland, she is rather skilled with Magic Energy weapons. She carries the specialty beam pistol Blazing Sunset. Clash is one of the "mane" characters in the the Fallout: Equestria side story Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony. History Past Clash Coat was born to Stable 13 Overmare and a 'Desirable" buck known as Luscious. Shortly following her birth, she was judged by the gold standard of beauty that all foals are judged by. Unfortunately, Clash was deemed 'undesirable' and so her mother disowned her. She was raised by an old maintenance buck named Short Tail. In her youth she developed a skill of knitting, sewing, and repairing anything from weapons to armor to clothing. It is even represented in her cutie mark. Present One night Clash, unable to sleep, decides to take a shower in the Desirable's bathroom since the Undesirable bathroom was disgusting. In the relaxing water pressure she fell asleep. She awoke to a steamy shower room and a mare named Golden Glow intending to have some sexy time with her mistress Sweetie Pie. Not wanting to get caught and curious about sexual activities Clash lead her on for a few moments. When Sweetie entered and the ruse was shattered. Clash tried to escape, but Golden is a unicorn and held Clash in place. Luckily Clash was able to buck Golden in the head releasing the magic. Clash realized she had to leave the stable because anything was better than living in the stable. Before she could get out she is cornered by security and her mom, the Overmare. Though she managed to still leave after thinking happy thoughts and randomly glowing like a crystal. Clash then fell asleep out in the open outside the cave that housed her stable. She was found by Junker, Pearl and their daughter Knick-Knack's (Nicky) caravan where she awake. Shortly after waking up they were attacked by Marker's crew. Clash's inaction at first resulted in Pearl and Junker deaths, but she was then able to save Nicky. Before leaving she picked up a dragonaquus statuette. Clash accompanied Nicky to the nearest trade settlement called The Chariot Hotel. There she met a mare named Ollie Factory and got an odd message on her pip buck. This message encouraged Clash to drink a Party Time Cocktail and attempt to seduce Olllie. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Clash has no memory of the night due to the drink's side effect. Though Ollie re-explined that she had a black opal that might help explain her alleged Crystal Ponyness, but since Clash is also an earth pony she can't view the opal without a recollector or a memory spell. So Ollie and Nicky accompanied clash to the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory on a job to get caps. Unfortunately, Clash ended up falling into a highly irradiated area and got left behind. Clash was saved by a mysterious pony and put on the roof with radiation poisoning. She was found by Bucky and Archer who originally wanted to rob her until they discovered she was alive. They instead saved her and brought her back to the Chariot. Along the way they discovered Marker's impending siege of the chariot. After coming to, Clash hears Marker on the doorstep of the Chariot. He asks for Clash and Nicky and some stolen property or he will destroy the settlement. The six members of The Chariot Settlers Council vote on weather or not to give into the demands. The vote is a tie. Clash then discusses options with her friends. This leads to Archer, or as he reveals himself to be, the changeling Bugz, to coming up with a plan. Bugz disguises himself as Nicky and has him and Clash distract Marker while Nicky and Ollie attack Marker's camp and Bucky aims a sniper shot at Marker. Everything goes according to plan, except Marker is intangible and so the shot actually hit Clash and in retaliation Marker destroys the Hotel. Lucky the 345 residents were evacuated to the sewers. After turning in her finds from the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory, Bucky tells them about a collector of rare items in Applewood who lives in a Ministry of Awesome storage hub behind the Applewood sign, so they all head for the city. Along the way they encounter some slavers. After defeating them Clash tries to unlock the slave collars and fails with adds to her string of failures, though Nicky tries to take some of the blame because she was supposed to be an explosives expert. They bed down with an old friend of Bucky's, a Hippogryph named Gambados in a lakehous near Lake Marechigen. Nicky then notices that Clash has the Dragonaquus Statuette and runs to the dock. Clash gives chase and Nicky tells her that she stole the statue from one of Marker's camps and believes everything from her parent's deaths to the fall of The Chariot was her fault. Nicky also believes she is cursed. Then a lake monster attacks. Thinking quickly Clash grabs Nicky and rolls int the lake. Though being born in a stable Clash is unable to swim and begins to drown and the monster tries to eat her. In a vain attempt to get free clash throws the statuette at the monster, but it harmlessly bounces off it armor hide and drops to the bottom of that lake. Clash is then given CPR by Bugz and rejoins the fight with the monster. Ultimately figuring out that they had to drop grenades into the monster's mouth to destroy it from the inside. After, Bucky and Gambados found a locked box in the creature's stomach and had Clash unlock it. Inside was the unique beam pistol Blazing Sunset. Clash and her friends then travel to the settlement of Clockwork. Clash's reputation precedes her as one of the town Scientists, Second, request her help. While Bucky and Ollie get a room at the inn. Clash, Nicky and Bugz follow the scientist into the factory. There his brother's Hour and Minute fill her in on a task they wish her to preform. She must enter the mysterious Stable Infinity to see if it is safe. Upon entering a static discharge knocks them out and they are taken into custody. The stable is still inhabited by ponies believing the bombs fell just 7 days before. Clash is able to convince the Overmare to release them by proving 200 years had actually passed and they are told that Stable Infinity was trapped in a time dilation field set up by Dr. Clockwork. 28+ years pass in the wasteland for each day spent in the stable. A month later, Clash is depressed because decades have passed in the wasteland. The Overmare tries to get Clash out of bed by giving her a DNA test to see if she is any part crystal pony. The test is interrupted by a mare materializing in the lab's store room. She turns out to be Nicky from 20 years in the future. Clash faints upon hearing the news. (story) Character Personality She is a compassionate, brash, rebellious mare. Having been denied sex for most of her life, do to her 'undesirable' status in her stable, and is majorly sexually repressed. This also makes her sexuality in a constant flux, unable to figure out if she likes mare or stallions. She has a bad habit of judging every creature she meets by the twisted gold standard set by her stable. Often she will mentally or physically slap herself following her judgmental brainwashing. She has a soft spot for children, particularly orphans due to her abandonment as a child. Tagged Skills Lock picking Science Repair Traits Stable Born You were born in a stable and thus are ignorant to the ways of the wastes. Your intelligence is decreased by -2 points permanently. Though your Luck gets +1 and science skill gets +10. Wild Wasteland Wild Wasteland unleashes the most bizarre and silly elements of post-apocalyptic Equestria. Not for the faint of heart or the serious of temperament. Perks Full list of Clash's perks can be found here. Notable Equipment Mildly Broken Pipbuck 3000 As an undesirable of Stable 13, Clash's Pipbuck is in a horrid state of disrepair. It is dented and scratched all over, most notably a U.D scratched just below the screen. Among other damages is a broken earbloom making it impossible to listen to anything on the device in private. Blazing Sunset A unique beam pistol made by Twilight Sparkle for Spitfire. Spitfire was given it by Rainbow Dash as an apology for taking her position as head of the Wonderbolts, that were renamed The Shadowbolts, and as a way to ask her to be her second in command. It is jet black with yellow trim and an engraved MOA logo on either side. It also posses a yellow diamond focusing gem. It is the first time a yellow diamond was used for a focusing crystal in a magic energy weapon. As such it also posses an as yet un shown special ability aside from the standard effects of a beam pistol. It was found locked in a black and yellow box that was inside the Lake Marechigen Monster's stomach. Relationships Grand Diamond She is Clash's estranged mother and Overmare of Stable 13. She holders her stable to a high level of beauty. Any mare or stallion to not fit the strict gold standard are deemed undesirable and forbidden to mate. Clash, her own daughter, did not fit that standard and was abandoned moments after birth. Clash likes to think she has gotten over the abandonment, but still has to hold back tears in her presence. Though she has to abide by the rules of the stable, the Overmare possibly still has feelings towards Clash as a mother, but chose the wrong time to barely show it when Clash left the stable. The Overmare has also shown up in Clash's dreams that take place in the stable as a representation of Clash's issues with her abandonment. Luscious The mentioned estranged father of Clash Coat. Golden Glow Golden is stable 13 mare and mistress of Sweetie Pie who had a sexual encounter with Clash in the desirable bathroom the night Clash left the stable. She has also shown up in Clash's dreams that take place in the stable. Short Tail Short Tail is the adoptive guardian of Clash. He took care of her following Clash's mother abandoning her. Knick-Knack Knick-Knack, A.K.A Nicky, is the daughter of now deceased caravaners Junker and Pearl and long time family friends with Ollie Factory. When Clash first met her in her parent's caravan cart she was really hyper and energenic, barely taking breaths between words or sentences. Following the death of her parents she gets depressed and goes Pinkamena Diane Pie, complete with deflated mane, muted color palette, and lack of energy. She harbor some resentment towards Clash as being the scapegoat for her parents deaths, even though she knows it isn't clash's fault. At the same time she has developed a familial bond with Clash, insisting on accompanying Clash on her adventures, much to Ollie's dismay. Nicky often has to explain things about the Equestrian Wasteland to Clash since Clash is a stable pony and had almost no education due to being an undesirable. Ollie Factory Ollie is a mare that Clash met upon arriving at The Chariot Hotel. Clash immediately falls head over hooves for her. Later under the effects of a Party Time Cocktail (PTC), Clash does spend the night with her though no sex happens since Ollie's dress is fused to her and can't be removed. The day following the PTC incident, Ollie dusts off her scavenging horseshoes and joins Clash since it is the only way stay close and protect Nicky. Mysterious Messenger A mysterious pony or creature able to directly send cryptic messages to Clash's Pipbuck. He also is able to enter her subconscious and appears as her Dragonaquus Statuettes. Marker Marker is the eerily suave leader of a band of raiders that terrorizes Detrot. He currently haunts Clash's nightmares. Bucky Beak Bucky, along with Bugz, rescued her from the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory roof. Bugz Bugz, along with Bucky, escued her from the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory roof. Though he was originally introduced as Archer and was a Unicorn until he dropped his spell revealing he was a changeling. He goes on to come up with and assist in a plan to kill Marker bu disguising himself as Nicky and distracting the raider. Later at the bakehouse he gives Clash CPR after she almost gets eaten by the lake monster and nearly drowns. Category:Characters Category:Ballad of a Crystal Pony Category:Earth ponies Category:Crystal Ponies Category:Characters (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)